Ultimate Custom Night
Game Info = Ultimate Custom Night, often abbreviated UCN, is the eighth installment in the Five Nights At Freddy's franchise, and the successor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It is by some considered FFPS's Custom Night, even though it is its own independent game, having a Steam page. It was released on June 27th, 2018 on Steam and Game Jolt. A fake demo was published on the latter on the 21st of June, which featured the full character selection menu, but no actual gameplay, excluding the troll shooting game. __TOC__ Summary Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals to the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Gameplay Character Selection Menu The game starts and the player is immediately greeted with this menu. There are 50 slots in total, each one with a different selectable animatronic. There are buttons on the right side of the screen which allow you to set the difficulty of all animatronics to 0, 5, 10 or 20. You can, of course, manually set the difficulty of any animatronic, manually, to any number between 0 (not active) to 20 (max. difficulty). There are also other buttons, such as the challenges, which allows you to select a pre-made combination of animatronics and their difficulties, the power-ups, which give you a boost in the following night, and the offices, giving you four different offices to play in, the first one being unlocked from the start and the other three unlocked by different high-score values. Lastly, there's a checkbox which toggles characters' decriptions on and off. Available characters Five Nights at Freddy's * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Phone Guy Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Mangle * Balloon Boy (BB) * Jay-Jay (JJ) * Withered Chica * Withered Bonny * Marionette * Golden Freddy * RWQFSFASXC (not selectable) Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Springtrap * Phantom Mangle * Phantom Freddy * Phantom BB Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Fredbear * Nightmare * Jack-O-Chica * Nightmare Mangle * Nightmarionne * Nightmare BB * Nightmare Chica (not selectable) * Plushtrap (not selectable) FNaF World * Old Man Consequences * Dee Dee (DD) (not selectable) Sister Location * Circus Baby * Ballora * Funtime Foxy * Ennard * Minireenas (not selectable) * Bonnet (not selectable) * Lolbit (not selectable) Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Trash and the Gang * Helpy * Happy Frog * Mr. Hippo * Pigpatch * Nedd Bear * Orville Elephant * Rockstar Freddy * Rockstar Bonny * Rockstar Chica * Rockstar Foxy * Music Man * El Chip * Funtime Chica * Molten Freddy * Scrap Baby * Afton * Lefty Mechanics UCN features a wide range of different mechanics; all of which have to be mastered in order to beat 50/20 mode. Some mechanics are returning from other games, while others are exclusive to UCN. Returning mechanics * Monitor ** Used to check all the cameras, vents and ducts. Also used to operate most of the other mechanics in the game. The access to it can be conditioned by a few animatronics. * Flashlight ** Used to deal with some animatronics strategically, by flashing it at them. Some timing is needed in order to be successful. It drains some power. * Door Controls ** One of the main ways to prevent animatronics from entering the office. Having the doors closed for a long period of time wastes a lot of power. * Music Box ** Used to deal with a few specific animatronics, those being the Marionette, Chica and Lefty. There is now a global music box, which is more efficient but drains a lot of power, and different musical selections. * Audio Lure ** Used in the ducts system to keep the Mediocre Melodies group from reaching the office, with the exception of Orville Elephant, which isn't affected by it. * Vents System ** It's where Springtrap, Withered Chica, Mangle, Molten Freddy and Ennard are. Laser traps can be set inside the vents in order to block them. The exact location of these animatronics is visible through the monitor, except for Ennard, whose location is unclear. * Freddy Mask ** Used to trick Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Withered Bonnie and prevent them from attacking. Also used to make Golden Freddy disappear. * Temperature ** Affects several animatronics, either turning them faster or slower. Minimum temperature is 60ºF, while maximum is 120ºF. The player does not pass out with the heat, however some animatronics get extremely fast at this level of temperature. * Shock Panel ** While very different from Sister Location's mechanic, the shock panel returns and is used against one single animatronic: Scrap Baby. The player should shock her while she's standing up, otherwise they'll get attacked by her. This uses up quite some power, however. * Power ** Power is the most needed resource in the game. The night starts with 100% power, 102 if you have the battery power-up equipped. It is required to operate most devices and use most mechanics in the game. Once the power reaches zero, and considering none of the core mechanics are usable, there is a high chance the player will be attacked by any animatronic, unless 6 AM is reached before they get to do so. * Clock ** The night starts at 12 AM and ends at 6 AM, the objective of the game being to reach the end of the night. Each hour in-game lasts 45 seconds in reality, adding up to a total of 4 minutes and 30 seconds each night. New mechanics * Heater ** The heater is used to rise the temperature. This can be beneficial, but also a problem, as some animatronics get slower or malfunction with higher temperatures and others get faster. Some animatronics aren't affected by temperature conditions. * Power Generator ** The power generator prolongs the power duration. Power drains slower when it is active, however it produces some noise and you need to turn it off in order to use some other core mechanics. * Noise Meter ** Certain animatronics and player actions will cause noise. Some animatronics, such as Music Man and Lefty, are sound-sensitive, and will attack the player if there is too much noise. * Wet Floor Sign ** This is a mechanic used specifically against Rockstar Chica. Double click the wet floor sign to change its position to one of the two doors. Put it at the door she's at and she won't enter the office. * Five Nights with Mr. Hugs ** This is the game Toy Freddy is playing in CAM 08. There are three ways into the Toy Freddy's office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cameras on his monitor, then be sure to shut the appropriate door so as to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If Toy Freddy gets jumpscared (indicated by the "GAME OVER" screen on his monitor), he will proceed to jumpscare the player. * Funtime Foxy's Showtime ** While Funtime Foxy is inside Pirate Cove, there will be a sign on the outside with a specific time of the night. Be sure to check Pirate Cove's camera on that specific time or Funtime Foxy will jumpscare you. The sign resets with another showtime after the player has successfully stopped the previous one. * Rockstar Bonnie's Guitar ** When Rockstar Bonnie enters the offfice, quickly check your cameras and find his guitar. Once the player clicks the guitar, he leaves the office. Don't take too long, though, or he'll attack. * Rockstar Foxy's Parrot ** A green parrot will occasionally appear flying across the screen. The player should click it to spawn Rockstar Foxy, who sometimes helps them with special offers. Clicking the parrot is optional and missing it won't result in a jumpscare. Players often choose not to click it during the later hours as there's a chance Rockstar Foxy will jumpscare you once spawned, ending your night. * Faz-Coins ** Faz-Coins can be earned by either finding them in the cameras or by blocking off animatronics, which awards one coin each. Rockstar Foxy can also give the player 10 Faz-Coins. They're used to purchase plushies, the death coin or to prevent Toy Freddy's jumpscare. * Plushies ** While in the other games plushies were exclusivelly decorative objects, they have a major role in UCN. They are essential for fending off Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, and Circus Baby. Once the player spots those animatronics in the halls, they should buy their plushy in order to prevent their jumpscare. * Death Coin ** The death coin is used to eliminate an animatronic from the current night. It usually costs 10 Faz-Coins, though the price is susceptible to change. Not every animatronic can be disabled by it. These characters are susceptible to deletion by the Death Coin: Bonnie, Foxy, Lefty, Toy Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Marionette, Rockstar Bonny and Golden Freddy (only at difficulty 1). * Figurines ** Since both Bonnie and Foxy are inside one of the Pirate's Coves, the figurines tell the player which of them is currently visible. The figurine which is on the office table indicates who's visible. If it is Bonnie, the player should not look at Pirate's Cove, or their camera will be temporarily disabled by him. If it is Foxy, the player should regularly check Pirate's Cove, to prevent him from reaching the office. Power-ups At the end of some nights you will randomly receive one of four different power-ups. These last one night only and you can select any number of them per night. Once you win or lose any night with power-ups active, those power-ups are consumed and can only be used if you have more of them. Available power-ups * Frigid ** This power-up sets the office temperature to 50ºF at the start of the night instead of the usual 60. It can be used as an advantage against heat-activated animatronics. Once the temperature rises, it cannot go back to 50; instead, the minimum is the normal 60ºF. * 3 Coins ** Use this to start the night with 3 Faz-Coins. This can be used to buy plushies, the death coin or to stop Toy Freddy more easily and faster. * Battery ** This power-up lets you start with 102% power rather than the usual 100%. * DD Repel ** Prevents Dee Dee from appearing and adding other animatronics for the whole night. While still useful, this power-up has less effects on 50/20 mode. Trivia * Ultimate Custom Night was originally meant to release as an addition for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator,Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and Scott once confirmed that August 8th would be the release of the game to be "in line" with the anniversary of FNaF. ** On May 4th, 2018, in a Steam Post, he said that he may move the release date. *** He added that he would not release the game on May 2018, since he'd be testing and balancing for the whole month. ** The release date was then changed to July 5th/August 8th, 2018Right now I'm aiming for a release date of July 5th, but if I don't feel 100% confident that it's ready by then, I may go back to the original plan of August 8th. We'll see how things develop., but was moved to June 29th. *** The Ultimate Custom Night steam page was released on the 9th June of 2018. *** The game was early released on the 27th of June. * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans what characters they wanted to see in the Custom Night. Two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The following day, Scott edited his post stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * On February 24th Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 preset, Scott will appear on the FNaF Show hosted by him, but if he fails to beat the 50/20 ''preset, he has to make a fangame called '"FANF7". Scott has said that FANF 7 will be a game where Dawko has to survive five nights and then place an offering at the feet of " the supreme being", Scott. The challenge doesn't end until Dawko says "Scott, I give up", which means that the challenge could go on for years. * On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott added 3 new descriptions as a joke with each one referencing a popular disproven theory, along with updating his website with a 62%, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy *** ''"'He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream in the series. ** Foxy *** "He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter."; this is a reference to the "Foxy is a Good Guy" theory where that Foxy wasn't trying to hurt the player in FNaF 1. ** Phone Guy *** "He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time."; this is a reference to the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory where Purple guy in FNaF 2's "SAVE THEM" minigame was thought of holding a phone. * This has the most characters in any Custom Night, containing 58 characters. ** Additionally, this has also the most mechanics in any Custom Night. * Most characters have a voice actor/actress voicing them. * Toy Freddy being in retirement is a reference to Scott's response to a steam post about why he hates him so much. * There's a glitch which allows the player to set the animatronics' difficulty level to -1 and even -2, in some cases. This breaks the game and creates what's called the "Negative Night". This glitch can be seen in this video. References |-| Gallery = Art Covers Header.jpg | UCN's artwork in its Steam page. ucn_icon.png | UCN's game icon. Teasers Teaser_first.jpg | UCN's first teaser, containing 40 empty spots, which reveals it was originally planned to have 40 selectable animatronics instead of 50. Teaser_second.jpg | UCN's second teaser, with the title "Custom Night". Teaser_20_chars.jpg | Teaser containing the first twenty characters, including Endo-01, which was later replaced by Nightmare Bonnie. Teaser_fnaf6.jpg | Teaser containing 36 characters. Many FNaF 6 characters were added. Teaser_gold_puppet.jpg | Teaser with 38 characters. Golden Freddy and the Marionette were added. Teaser_lefty.jpg | Teaser with 39 characters. Lefty was added. Teaser_phone.jpg | Teaser with all the 40 spots full. Phone guy was added. Teaser_static.jpg | Candy Cadet and Endo-01's spots are replaced with static. Teaser_withered.jpg | Withered Bonny was added, replacing Endo-01, and Withered Chica replaced Candy Cadet. Teaser_nightmare.jpg | The Freddles have been merged with Nightmare Freddy. In their spot is now Nightmare Fredbear, and, in his, Nightmare. Teaser_molten_marionne.jpg | The trash gang has been merged into one spot; Nightmarionne and Molten Freddy were added. Teaser_organized.jpg | 4 more spots were added, and, with them, Nightmare BB, Helpy, Phantom Freddy and Phantom Mangle. All the animatronics have been organized by their games. Teaser_final.jpg | Final character set. The rockstar animatronics have been added, as well as Phantom BB and Old Man Consequences. The full game title "Ultimate Custom Night" was revealed, and a general release date was, too. Teaser_office.jpg | Teaser which revealed one of UCN's offices. Teaser_zero.jpg | The programming process beginning. Teaser_full.jpg | The programming process completed. Teaser_dd.jpg | The first extra character, Dee Dee, was revealed. Teaser_extra.jpg | All the extra characters (but Fredbear) were revealed. Teaser_fredbear.jpg | Fredbear's reveal teaser. |-| Audio =